Whispers In The Dark
by JNHwwe
Summary: Jeff Hardy may think he is sourounded by people but he's never been more alone, apart from one person. What happens when a game becomes a lifestyle and the only thing that can save him is the person who whispers "it's okay"? - Jeff/Undertaker X Slash m/m


WOW ... WELL THIS WILL BE A FIRST ...JEFF WITH ANOTHER PERSON APART FROM JERICHO LOL ...

For this song i thought the relationship between Jeff and Chris was to loving ... and i can not seem to write them with a slight bit of hate lol

So i picked Undertaker ... even though i use him as a diffrent role most times ... i have read more Jeff/Taker and its alll good lol ... so i'm having a shot at it lol.

My favorite Jeff/Taker is _"In a glimpse of an eyebeat" by Ashura77_ it's just amazing so read it lol ... and it got me thinking ... and it wont be as good lmao ... but here it is ... a shot at Jeff/Taker

Skillet - Whispers In The Dark

* * *

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

I see you.

I see you dancing. I see you grinding up against the random guys.

Who knows what they could do to you. Who knows what you let them do to you.

I see your smile.

That smile that can light a room, only this time it's not your innocent smile. It's a smile of someone skilled, someone of age and wisdom, someone hiding.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

I see you.

I see you been led out of the club. By the "random guy" who you were just grinding against. I see the fear in your eyes. The excitement placed around the fear. You get off on this. The pain they give you. The hurt you take. The way you are craddled in the arms of danger. It's all one big game. That tears you up inside.

You see me.

You see my eyes locked on to yours and you understand the message sent.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

The message i want to say starts with "Fuck" and ends in "Off". But i can't.

Without been there with you, I'm still there. I'm there to pick up the pieces of your games that have went wrong. Just so you know your not alone. Your young, Your nieve, but your smart enough to know you have no one. The guys who smother you with gifts, the guys who smother you with their bodys. The guys who try to smother your life. You know they don't give a fuck what happens to you. You play. Then you cry. Then you do it all again until you can't take anymore and need someone to hold you and whisper to you that it's going to be okay.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

I see you.

I see your beaten body lying down passed out on the bed. The light streaming through the curtains. I set out to find you. You have been with him before and i know the results in the morning of his visit. I pull open the curtains and it makes you stir.

"What the hell" you bearly manage to get out.

"Get up"

You see me.

You stare at me, looking at me for some guildance, some answers for the questions which are still left. I give you nothing to feed off of.

"Why can't i stop" You stare more at me, hoping for cuddles and love to help ease the pain.

"Your pathetic kidd"

You keep staring knowing it's the truth.

I break the stare and walk into the bathroom grabbing a cloth and a dish of warm water. I bath your wounds and scratches from the night prior.

You are looking down hanging your head, while i run the cloth over your wrist. Your other hand is clenched, I know it's like a battle feild inside your head, and you are taking the anger out on yourself.

I tilt your head up and kiss your forehead lightly.

You smile a guilty smile and we carry on in silence.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

I see you.

I see you finding yourself. I see you dancing with people we know. Your smile is real.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

I feel you.

I feel you dancing. I feel you grinding up against me.

I see your smile.

You stare at me. "Thanks Mark"

I stare you down. We are still moving together in the hot pool of people.

"For?"

"Not letting me be alone"

I smile, a knowing smile. That i have you. Your mine.

I bend down slightly to capture your lips with a kiss. Slow and loving.

I see the excitement in your eyes.

Then the kiss turns into heated passion and pain.

I see the fear encased in the excitement.

We break the kiss and i see a mix of smiles. Your innocent smile mixed with your skilled smile.

"You never know whats next Jeff."

"I know i'll never be alone."

"I know thats right" I smile ... It's all i can do while ... Sharing whispers in the dark.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

* * *

So there it is. My first fic without Jeff/Chris lol ... It was really fun to write to be honest ... if i get good reviews mabey a longer story may be in order. lol ...READ AND REVIEW x MUCH LUV x


End file.
